Bad Habits Series2 Mood Swings
by BlueRose-Phantom
Summary: The story continues as Matt, the narrator deals with emotions of his own and along with the mix of his roommates: L, Mello, and Near. Warning Language! Read and Review! Don't own DN!


Hey, what's up... my name is Matt as you know I'm living with Mello, Near and L. The only reason why I'm living under L's roof is because L is personally training us to compete for the title L. I know right pretty cool, huh. So yeah, that's my reason for living with L.

Yesterday, was kind of a bitchy day of all of us. It was started by comment which accidentally slipped out of my mouth. I didn't mean it at all... shit just happens to people when you at least expect it. Mello was of course was being bitchy as always I don't know why, but he wasyelling about something which by far retarded. Mello was one to be called bipolar... yes I know what you all are thinking. Why would he be or rather how did he become bipolar? Just maybe he was dropped as a baby, lol...just kidding. I have no idea how he became that way, but anyways... I was just randomly pissed off that day for no particular reason. I don't know why I was mad, but I guess that happens to the best of us. In the middle of Mello's rant, about who knows what I just snapped. Yup, hard to believe right. I got up from my chair and grabbed Mello's shirt. I have no idea what came over me, but something within me just woke up the anger inside me. "Stupid idiot, shut the hell up! Man, quit acting like anyone cares about your damn problems!" I heavily breathed out.

"Fucking asshole, who do you think you're talking to? The fucking pixie fairy?" Mello grabs the collar of my shirt and pulled me in closer.

By the time, we were up to each other's faces, Near came into the room with an empty glass. "What are you two doing?" Near pointed out as he walked over to the counter, and put the glass into the sink. Then Near strolls back to the space where we were at and sits on the couch to switch on the TV. (Spongebob, I have no soul. *evil laughter with flames in the background*) Near laughs and then stares at us."You both are retards...it's just a waste of time over something so trivial."

"Shut up, stupid ass, Near! You don't even know what we're fighting about! Go back to watching your damn cartoons." Mello lets go of me, and I do the same then returns towards Near. At this moment, I was still pissy at Mello, but I was focusing at the scene before me.

"Oh, really? Then I suppose me hearing you whine about me wasn't true?" Near declared at Mello, ad Mello's veins pop out angrily, pulsing on his forehead. I swear you could see the bull's horn on Mello as the frown on his face grew bigger. I don't know why, but every time Near says something to Mello, he always has to get angry with Near. Maybe it's within Mello's hot-headed nature that whenever he hears Near's comments it makes his blood boil. I really don't mind Near at all, and I just act calmly around him whenever he talks to me.

"I don't give a damn...it's my mouth if I feel like running it then let me do whatever I want!" Mello retorted, madly thinking about what Near might say next.

"And run it you will, but need I remind you of who's roof you're under?" Near snapped at Mello and continued,"He will kick you out if you don't watch your mouth, Mello. I'm warning you...stay out of my way for I'm going to be the next L."

Oh, no... Near has no idea what he just did. He just poked the already lit up fire even more that was Mello's temper. "What you-you stupid twit! I'm planning on stay in this L business!"

"Is that all you know how to tell me off from?" Near's button-pushing techniques are working on Mello fast.

"What?! Son of a bitch! You want to try me?" Mello walked away from me and was headed towards Near.

"Try, I 'm thinking that it would be a waste of time,"the white-haired boy waited for Mello to attack.

"Mello, we don't even have moms...so how can Near be an SOB?" I added to the conversation.

"Matt, what the hell is an SOB? Matt, stop texting me!" I put away my cell phone as Mello told me.

"Hey, guys I'm home," we heard from the front door of the apartment and believe me we all ran or bolted to the door. L had come back from the grocery store with our favorite snacks and stuff.

"So, L how was the shopping?" I asked curious as I looked at his pissy face, and you could tell that he had a rough day today as he began to tell us his story.

"It was great until this chubby lady bumped me, bouncing me off my balance. I told her to say excuse me, but didn't even bother to and left. I continued with my shopping until I went to shop for Mello's chocolate that's when I saw her again. I grabbed the last chocolate bar, but that lady had grabbed it also so it was like a tug-a-war and I told her I grabbed it first. Of course, she says that she was the one to grab it first, but then started pulling and I pulled back harder. Then I used my brain, I thought with my smarts, and I let go of the bar. The lady lost her balance and sat on the floor. She had a hard time getting up so I watched her, but this time her butt was stained with chocolate. I started laughing, and left to pay my stuff at the register she was there again in back of me. This time, I was laughing again and the woman was yelling about me laughing at her. I didn't stop laughing so she decided to smack me with her purse. I didn't do anythingto her because she was a woman, but then I told her to stop hitting with her purse. Then I said to her that brown stain was not from the chocolate but from crapping herself too much."

L stopped for glass of water as he finished putting away the groceries then said,"So yeah, that's what happen at the store." I was holding my sides from the laughter that I had from L's story about the lady from the grocery store.

"But what the hell, where's my chocolate?" Mello complained. L magically pulls out a bar in front of Mello and he asked where L got it from. L replied back saying that he got it from an another store. The fun part of the day was that we all laughed together saying that the lady got what she deserved. We all ate our snacks and while watching the news about some killing spree, but that's for an another story to be told for next time.


End file.
